Marry me?
by Mollanise
Summary: This is a Style 2-shot and this is going to blow out yours Brains!Well I hope t does this is much more exciting than other stories I wrote.And I'm practically on my knees begging you to read this.PLEASE!Hope you enjoy!Oh and this is the ring that they both have! But Stan is a deep blue ring!


Stan's pov

I can't believe this is actually happening!Tonight at 9:00pm will be the time I say to my Boyfriend/Super Best Friend will you marry me?OK YOU CAN DO THIS STAN!YOU CAN FUCKING DO IT!Ok maybe I need to stop sweating and just calm the fuck down before I see my little Kylie-bear.I paced up and down the room looking what time it is. Still 5:12 can time get any more slower?I lie down on my bed and looked to my left to see a picture of me and Kyle just after the war has ended.A smile formed on my face Kyle mum was the bitchiest person I know.I then saw a photo album which said 'Me&Kyle' I opened up the photo album and the very first picture I saw was me and Kyle in pre-school together with the largest smiles on our faces and eating cookies.I chuckled to myself thinking the back to Pre-school where things were much more calmer.

~Flashback~

I held on to my Mommy's hand as I walked through the big light green door which said Pre-school Mommy then opened the door and inside were a bunch of toddlers either playing/whining/or making new friends .I'm gong to hate it here I thought who to wants to be here !  
"Ok Stanley be good for Mommy and have a great time okay sweetie?"Questioned Mommy I looked around the room nervously and said "Do i waf to?"  
"Yes Stanley you do goodbye now and be good!"Responded Mommy and she ran out the door.I then ponder around looking what to ... I saw an orange coat kid who was playing the blocks with an green Unkansher kid with fiery red I never ever saw a red haired kid before!I then slowly nervously walked up them I got to them I whispered "Hwi my ame is Stanley but yoo can call me Stan."  
The two looked at me and the red haired kid excitedly said "Hi Stan!My name is Kyle and this is Kenny!"  
Which the orange kid muffled something but I couldn't understand him.I wonder why he got a orange coat on?But I didn't wanted to sound rude just in case Kenny tell the teacher  
"We-"  
Just then a fat kid with a red shirt came along and said "why the fuck is there a gwinger kid ere?"Questioned the fat kid.  
But Kyle didn't thought of it as a question then shouted  
"DON'T SAY THAT FATASS!  
Cartman just sneared and just realise he just called him fat!  
"AYE DON'T CALL ME THAT YOU FUCKIN NO GOOD JEW!"  
Screeched Cartman.

I'm just surprised the teacher didn't here any of this thought.

"DONT BETILATE MY PEOPLE YOU FATTY!"Exploded Kyle.  
"GO WAY YOU MEANIE!"I furiously said but not as furious as Kyle.  
"MMMFMMFMFMFGH!"Muffled Kenny.  
Kyle then jumped on him and punched him right on the nose!  
"WOWIE!"I said in astonishment.  
I looked at the fat kid and also punched him Kenny punched him not wanting to feel left out.  
Cartman fled tears and shock.  
"SCREW YOU GAHS I'M TELLING THE TEACHER!"And quickly ran away but no that fast since he's like a fat whale.

Then me Kyle and Kenny giggled

"Best friends forever?"Asked Kyle

"Hell yea Kyle!"I cursed!

And I reached out three cookies which I stole from the kitchen this morning and gave it to Kenny we giggled.

~Ended flashback~

I chuckled to myself once again.I can't believed us four became friends for 20 whole years we still we are still living in Southpark still meeting up everyday I can't believe me and Kye been dating for 8 years .I know 8 years and I'm still not proposed to him?Well that's going to change tonigh-! time is it!I looked at my watch 7:23pm!FUCK 7 MINUTES!I quickly grabbed the black box and gently put it in my pocket Ring check!Tux check!Hair check!Face check!Stan-ness CHECK!Okay ready to go! I ran down stairs and jumped in my black sports car and pressed on the breaks and ready to go!

* * *

Ok this is going to be a 2-shot and I hope this will make it up for the other I'm till planning to do I hope you like this!


End file.
